Aguilar's Apple of Eden
"If the Apple falls into their hands, the Templars will destroy everything that stands in their way. Protest, dissent... our right to think for ourselves." : ―Benedicto. 'Aguilar's Apple of Eden '''is an Apple of Eden, an ancient piece of technology created by the Isu, primarily to control humankind, their workforce. History The first known human to possess this Apple was the Sultan of the Emirate of Granada Muhammad XII during the 15th century, though it did not help them win his conflict against the Christian kingdoms of Iberia, Castile and Aragon. In 1492, the Templars, led by the Grand Inquisitor Tomás de Torquemada of the Spanish Inquisition kidnapped the young prince Ahmed. They tried to ransom Ahmed for the artifact, and Muhammad XII of Granada accepted the offer. However, before the exchange could take place, the Assassins Aguilar de Nerha and Maria intervened. This ultimately led to the death of Maria and Ojeda, Torquemada's aid, and Aguilar seizing the artifact. Aguilar in turn gave the Apple to the Italian explorer Christopher Columbus for safekeeping, and the man who would go on to expose the existence of the Americas to all of Europe would retain it until his death, bringing it to his grave. In October 2016, the Apple was among the many Pieces of Eden sought by the Templars. They hoped that this particular Apple could provide the means to suppress humanity's violent tendencies, eliminate the free will of humanity altogether, and finally eradicate the last of the Assassin Brotherhood with the end of the Creed itself.To this end, the Templars under their guise of Abstergo Industries captured several descendants of different Assassins, among them Callum Lynch, and used them to relive their ancestors' memories. Though Alan Rikkin, CEO of Abstergo Industries and a member of the Templar Inner Sanctum successfully recovered the Apple from Columbus's tomb at the Seville Cathedral, Callum Lynch and others at the facility managed to break out. Callum then hunted down Rikkin, reaching him in London, where Rikkin was presenting the Apple to the Council of Elders at the Holborn Hall. Callum used the skills he'd learned via the Bleeding Effect to sneak up on the Grand Master, and assassinated him with the Hidden Blade, reclaiming the Apple for the Assassins. Description The Apple of Eden that came into Aguilar de Nerha's possession is a small, metallic sphere encased within a large protective shell that in proper light resembles amber and is semi-transparent. Even with this protective shell removed, the artifact is fully functional, except that onlookers can still see the Apple opening when it activates. Trivia * When Rikkin presents Aguilar's Apple to the Council, it is seen emitting an eerie bright green energy, which is a stark contrast to the Apples seen previously which emit a radiant bright golden yellow energy. An in-universe explanation for the discrepancy has yet to be given. Known owners In chronological order: * Muhammad XII (? - 1492) * Tomás de Torquemada (1492) * Aguilar de Nerha (1492) * Christopher Columbus (1492 - 1506) * Alan Rikkin (2016) * Callum Lynch (2016) Gallery ACM_Apple_of_Eden_Torquemada.jpg|Torquemada admiring Aguilar's Apple of Eden Callum_with_Aguilar's_Apple.png|Callum holding Aguilar's Apple in the ending Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: The Movie ''(first appearances) * ''Assassin's Creed: The Official Movie Novelization :